The Silent Thaw/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Puddleshine calls for Shadowpaw, telling him his Clanmates are waiting to see him off to the Moonpool. Shadowpaw is inside the medicine-den shredding chervil, calling back to his mentor that he wanted to finish his task. The older tom tells him it can wait, but, Shadowpaw worries that he isn’t ready for his full name. Puddleshine tries and boosts his spirits, telling him that he will never stop learning and that it’s okay to be nervous. He also adds that he knows it hadn’t always been easy with his visions, saying he’d always believed he was special and now that he’d saved Bramblestar, so did every other cat. Shadowpaw recalls the vigil he sat for Bramblestar after StarClan had told him to take the dying leader to the frozen moor to heal him. Though the tabby had died, he’d been revived and was once again healthy and strong. As his thoughts drift, Shadowpaw realizes that Puddleshine was still talking to him. :The medicine cat tells him that his Clanmates feel lucky to have him as a medicine cat, but the young cat doubts them as Puddleshine reiterates its due to his connection with the absent StarClan. He also adds that it must feel like such a big responsibility and it must mean that they think he is ready to be a full medicine cat. Shadowpaw remains doubtful even after his mentor tells him he also thinks he is ready to earn his name. The gray tabby recalls the vision about the codebreakers and those that were named as such, wondering if Puddleshine would still be proud of him if he knew that he was holding something back. :The two cats leave ShadowClan camp and as they do, Shadowpaw is seen off by friends and family. Tawnypelt and his mother both congratulate him and Tigerstar meets him at the entrance to the camp. Shadowpaw goes to follow Puddleshine out, but, is blocked by his father who tells him that he has earned his name and Shadowpaw detects a warning in some of his father’s praise. He tells the tabby that he’ll do his best and as he hurries to catch up to his mentor, Tigerstar calls out that he hopes he likes his new name. :Their trek to the Moonpool is cold, but, not as cold as it had been the past few moons. Shadowsight worries that he might not like his new name and hopes he won’t make any mistakes during the ceremony. As he and Puddleshine arrive, the other Clan’s medicine cats are already there. Kestrelflight points out that the Moonpool had begun to thaw, perhaps meaning that StarClan would be able to hear them. Jayfeather growls that they could always hear them and that StarClan just couldn’t speak. Puddleshine reminds the gray tabby that they could still speak to Shadowpaw. The young tom notices Frecklewish look away and he tries to reassure her as Jayfeather firmly presses that StarClan knows best. Frecklewish, however, points out that it is strange that StarClan would only reach out to the youngest and most inexperience medicine cat. Puddleshine defends his apprentice as Willowshine also states such a comment was rich coming from a SkyClan cat. Jayfeather cuts in, reminding them that it was a night for celebration and that they should stop arguing and begin Shadowpaw’s ceremony. :Shadowpaw is given the name Shadowsight, for his insight, courage and kindness. However, Shadowsight thinks of the healer cat from the city, Spiresight. He recounts that the old tom had died saving his sister’s life and had once said that Shadowsight would see into the shadows. The medicine cat wonders if Spiresight knew he’d share visions with StarClan, and is proud to share part of his name. Willowshine asks him if feels any different and he replies that he doesn’t know, but feels pleased to be a medicine cat. The RiverClan she-cat tells him it feels great and that once he gets home his Clanmates would start showing more respect. The other medicine cats pass on their congratulations as they begin to ready themselves to share with StarClan. :As he touches his nose to the water, Shadowsight wills StarClan to share with him. He wonders if he was doing it wrong or that maybe they didn’t want to share with him because he hadn’t truly earned his medicine cat name. He looks around to see the other medicine cats staring at each other with frightful eyes. Willowshine speaks first, saying that StarClan hadn’t come. None of the cats speak as they look around each other. Puddleshine softly asks Shadowsight if StarClan spoke with him, but, tells him no. The tom sees Frecklewish staring at him with what he thinks accusation in her eyes. He shrinks beneath his fur as had been so sure that StarClan would return with the thawing of the Moonpool. With a dizzying though, he wonders if it is fault altogether. Characters Major }} Minor *Pouncestep *Lightleap *Strikestone *Scorchfur *Grassheart *Dovewing *Tawnypelt *Tigerstar *Jayfeather *Alderheart *Willowshine *Kestrelflight *Frecklewish *Mothwing }} Mentioned *Twigbranch *Lionblaze *Crowfeather *Squirrelflight *Spiresight }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:The Silent Thaw Category:The Broken Code arc Category:Chapter subpages